Love me for Me
by Jegrde
Summary: Maeve Donovan was the only one to love Spencer for who he was. -A short submission on Reid's feelings of losing such a beautiful person in his life. Deceased Maeve x Reid. JEG.


████████ **Love me for Me ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

MUSIC INSPIRED;  
: "Reflection"

Maeve Donovan was the only one to love Spencer for who he was.

████████ **Story ████████**

If there was one thing he wanted more than anything, it was to be loved for being himself.

Reid had many quirks. Well. A lot of quirks. It was difficult staying true to himself when the world constantly judged him. From the way he talked, the way he walked, and to the way he dressed. Low self esteem wasn't hard to come by when you were a genius.

When he talked, most just stared at him blankly. He knew he was long winded, talking a mile a minute. It was the only way he could. If he spoke slower, calmer; no one would listen. When he spoke swiftly, he could finish his sentence without the others brushing him off. He could expel all that excess knowledge that would other wise rattle off in his mind silently.

It was bad enough that he sputtered facts like a machine when he was nervous, but somehow he also managed to fumble. He'd find himself twitching his fingers. He'd toil with what ever was near him to distract his mind from over working. He'd become clumsy with his feet, not knowing how to walk sometimes. Be it into a wall, door, or just tripping over himself.

There were also names that came with his wardrobe. He'd hear hipster once or twice a week if not more. He'd be mocked on what century he lived in when he wore his unfashionable vests. He'd even once confronted the 'man purse' ridicule. It was as if he was being judged solely on his clothing. Not being taken seriously or written off.

It wasn't hard to see why the doctor was always awkward to be around. He was afraid to speak up at times, when in meetings or visiting suspects. He never took the lead, worried he might be in the way. He always wore the FBI vest over his own when possible.

He wasn't like Hotch; strong stared and intimidating. Not like Morgan; ramming his way through obstacles and taking action. He wasn't Garcia with her magic fingers and computer data. Nor was he Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, Blake. He lacked every quality of each one of his co-workers. He was smart, unique, and did things differently. So how could he feel comfortable when the team went off the clock. Once work was over, he was just that 'Genius' of the BAU.

He never got to be, just, Spencer.

There had been only one. Only one person in this whole world he'd met that he could be himself. She was beautiful in every way, and she thought he was just as perfect. It didn't matter what the other wore because they'd only needed each other's voice. It didn't matter how fast he talked, she would always laugh and keep up with his wits.

He never felt the need to fiddle or worm around when on the phone. Her voice was sweet in it's self and made his heart swell. She was just like him, the one that had an 'effect' named after their name. 'The Reid Effect' had no power in their world. It was only Spencer Reid and Maeve Donovan.

Just like everything else about them, the world still was cruel and selfish. He'd never met her, never touched her, never embraced her and now would never get the chance to. The woman that was perfect for him, his life, and his soul; was just a fleeting moment before society took that away too.

He'd spend many weeks in his apartment after her murder. She was right there. Right in front of him. His one and only slipping through his grasp. Everything that had felt so right was now so very wrong. She paled and left him with the rest of the misunderstanding world.

He was blaming himself, society, criminology, and the Earth all together. There wasn't anyone left in his life that could love him for who he was. Somehow, without a choice, he'd push on like he did before. A little more empty inside. He only wished those he met could see their own reflections, because no one has the right to judge a person until you've judged yourself.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

I've been wanting to post SOMETHING since getting back to work on the WW's. Just to let yall know Im alive. Sadly this isn't a MR as I usually write, but it is a Spencer centric? Does that count for anything? x'D

**Love your Jeggy**


End file.
